Diminished Interval
by SophieStaar
Summary: Song based drabbles written for prompts from my tumblr.
1. For Your Entertainment

**The first drabble was requested by gagakuma (hesmus).**

**Song: For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert**

* * *

Zoro took a deep breath as the hot blond guy locked eyes with him when he entered the room. He frowned a bit when he noticed what the other was wearing - a full suit, complete with a bright orange tie. Zoro couldn't even guess how the blond looked under all the clothes, and he was getting frustrated even though he tried not to show it. He leaned forward a bit on the bed, gaze lingering on the beautiful baby blue eyes the other had.

He scowled. This wasn't what he asked for. Why is it so hard to find someone acceptable? _Fuck._

The blond man smirked when he saw Zoro sitting comfortably on the bed, and he turned back to lock the door.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. What was the other up to?

"So I guess you're the one they sent," Zoro said finally, still watching the man and trying to think of something to make the best out of the situation.

The blond guy hissed. "Oh, you're so observant. You must be a genius."

Zoro's frown deepened. He didn't like the guy.

"You're not here to insult me. Get down to business, asshole," Zoro spit out angrily.

The blond man just smirked again. "Oh, I think that's exactly why I'm here for. I'm Sanji by the way," he said, slowly taking a step closer to Zoro, hands already at his own neck loosening his tie. He licked his lips seductively, staring straight at Zoro whose cheeks flushed bright pink at the intense look.

Okay, so maybe he was wrong.

Maybe.


	2. Cherry Lips

**Song:**** Cherry Lips by Garbage, requested by ****triplash****.**

* * *

It was fucking hard to get over the humiliation Ivankov put him through.

He despised the guy from the bottom of his very soul, and his hatred fueled his agression and disgust he felt everytime when he thought about it.

But even though, it wasn't really helping in erasing the fuzzy and warm feelings from his gut when he remembered just how that beautiful pink dress touched his skin.

He was standing in front of a clothes shop, staring at a long blue silk dress that hung on a manikin behind the glass. His eyes flickered up and down the dress, actually considering walking in there and just buying it with what was left of his allowance. His gaze flicked down to check the price tag.

It wasn't that expensive.

For fact, he knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he just couldn't resist putting on the gorgeous dress the minute he was inside the safety of his cabin. On the way back to the Sunny he even purchased a cherry red lipstick, an eyeliner and sea blue eyeshadows that matched the dress. He was thankful to the lady that offered to help him if he needed anything, and damn, she wasn't even surprised when he asked about how to put on a make-up properly.

He looked in the mirror, and his one visible eye widened in surpise.

_Fuck._ The lady in front of him was freaking perfect, the blue of the dress emphasized the color of his eyes, and they were practically shining compared to the dullness of the cabin.

His heart in his chest was beating furiously as he bent down to try on the black high heels that went with the dress. He just couldn't wait to see how people reacted to this. He just needed to get off the ship without anyone noticing.

He sneaked off the ship behind Usopp, and well, if the sniper noticed Sanji, all he would have seen was the retreating back of a blonde girl. He couldn't care less about that now. And yeah, if Usopp told the crew he saw a lady jumping off the ship, no one would believe him.

He was walking on the streets with growing confidence as he took in the whistles and yells that were all directed at him. The smirk on his face grew bigger with each step, and he _knew_ he looked hot.

But it all faded away when he noticed a green head at the end of the street. He stopped abruptly, looking around to find a way to disappear into thin air, but there was no escape and the bastard was nearing him in a frighteningly quick pace.

He decided to remain unnoticed. Zoro was probably lost, and he wouldn't even look at an unmoving object if it wasn't an enemy. The swordsman was just like a T-Rex; a senseless, annoying and dumb brute, who didn't have any common sense.

So that's why Sanji was freaking out when the Marimo stopped in front of him.

"Cook…?"


End file.
